


Raven

by Krazy_Luminary



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hyejoo soft for Yerim, alot of eating, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_Luminary/pseuds/Krazy_Luminary
Summary: Hyejoo doesn’t want to be a superhero.But it is what it is.Raven © 2020 by Krazy_Luminary
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but it was fun to write.

Hyejoo really didn't mean for it to happen. 

She didn't even plan on going out tonight.

If it were up to her, she would have preferred to keep it lowkey. Because power or not, she didn't have intentions of being a superhero nor a villain. It was too much responsibility, a burden to her college life.

So when Yerim reads out loud the campus's weekly article, Hyejoo couldn't help but groan into her pillow with an even more elevated hatred for her sister.

"The cashier claimed that 'the girl appeared from nowhere, 'one second I was being threatened, the next second, someone appears in front of me slamming the robber's head with a vodka bottle.'" Yerim continues to terrorize Hyejoo before sinking in the mattress with her, still reading the article on her phone, enthusiastically as she finds entertainment in her best friend’s distress.

"You're enjoying this a little too much."

The brunette giggles and makes no move to stop, "Cctv shows exactly as the woman describes. Is this a new superhero on campus?" She imitates a newscaster's voice before shoving the phone into Hyejoo's face.

"What do I do?"

"It's not that bad."

"People now know about me."

"It's not like they know it's you, I don't see what's wrong with this." Yerim analyzes the photo again, satisfied with her statement when she failed to make out a face from the pixelated security camera, the hoodie hiding even the gender of the 'hero'. 

"Yeah, but they know we exist now, the video clearly showed it."

"People will probably just think it's a hoax or a hack or something, I wouldn't worry too much."

Their conversation is interrupted by her phone ringing, Hyejoo rolls her eyes at the photo on the screen (The contact photo being her sister holding a hash brown. Dumbass.)

"What do you want?"

"I thought you wanted to keep this lowkey?" Her voice is teasing, and Hyejoo concludes that she'll be murdering her sooner or later.

Hyejoo isn't exactly sure how it got to this.

Her and her sister used to be inseparable. Now Hyunjin is a huge pain and she's one step closer to abandoning her ass.

When they discovered their new-found powers, Hyunjin was even more excited than her to be a _'superhero'_ , it was Hyejoo who shrugged at the idea and joked about being a villain instead.

But now, why is her sister vandalizing nightclubs and stealing candy? 

'For justice', her sister said at one point in what Hyejoo supposes is her own moral code. But what is justice when you're just breaking more rules?

"I wouldn't have been out if you weren't stealing pizza from that store." 

"I wasn't caught though." 

"Yes, because I distracted the cashier for you, dumbass."

"You're just mad because you got caught."

Hyejoo almost shrieks profanities into her phone if Yerim hadn't taken it from her, giggling to suppress the tension between the sisters. Hyejoo wordlessly listens to the conversation Yerim continues for her, no energy to fight her deranged sister anymore.

Yerim finding out was enough, why must the whole nation be aware now?

"Hyunjin unnie said that she'll bring over some extra pizza tomorrow."

Hyejoo groans.

She's not sure what mystic spell compelled her to agree to live with her sister again in her four years of university, how could she have forgotten about the eighteen years before that?

"And she also told me to tell you that she wished I was her sister instead."

"You can have her."

Yerim bids goodbye to Hyunjin with her usual bright tone, handing over the phone to the latter who is deflating in stress.

"I find it quite cool."

"Huh?"

"This. You're a superhero."

"I don't want to be one." She grumbles, and Yerim reaches over to ruffle the crown of her hair. The latter reacting to the affection by turning over, burrito hugging the shorter girl's figure which the brunette doesn't complain about, gladly giving into the cuddle.

The two relax into the comfy contact, silence as they listen to Yerim's 'Cleanse my Soul' playlist which consists of indie music and soft songs. The steady bass matching that of Hyejoo's tranquil heartbeat.

_Current joys - A different age_

After half an hour of just laying down, they eventually stop clinging on to each other, and Hyejoo cranes her neck back to look into the girl's crescent eyes, pass her round glasses.

"Can I stay over?"

"Why do you even bother to ask?" 

Hyejoo doesn't deny her comment because Yerim's dorm room is basically hers too, being friends with both owners easily got her another place to crash in.

"Where's mint?" She gestures at the vacant bed across.

"She's staying over at yours for the pizza party." 

"There's a pizza party at my place?"

Yerim nods.

"That's why my sister stole the pizzas." The mere thought of Hyunjin makes her mad again and Yerim giggles because she likes seeing pouty and annoyed Hyejoo.

"Never mind about that, I'm hungry."

"You didn't eat yet?"

"No, I was too tired."

"You work in a chicken store, why do you not eat?" 

It's the brunette's bad habit to sometimes neglect basic physical requirements, she’s shit at taking care of herself, usually prioritizing other situations. Her friends are well aware of it and have always taken care of her for it. 

"I like it when you pay for me."

"Idiot."

Yerim's bright smile fills her face as Hyejoo reaches out to dot down their order on her phone with one hand, the other still in contact with the brunette. 

It’s basically like a routine to end the day being in each other's presence. Usually, Chaewon is there with them, or occasionally her sister, but Hyejoo sees no problem even with just the both of them, feeling as though her affectionate side is more heightened when with Yerim, everyone around them knows about it, even the two girls know about it themselves. The turn of behaviour fascinates even, Hyejoo, herself.

"I got us rice cake." 

Hyejoo turns after throwing her phone, slightly surprised at their distance. But she doesn't back down, letting the atmosphere shift run down her veins.

The admiration is basically glowing from Yerim's eyes. It makes Hyejoo gulp.

"What?"

The latter doesn't respond, instead, her eyes go to where Hyejoo's hand is mindlessly playing with hers, light touches on each other's skin. Hyejoo retreats her hand, a low apology following after. 

She doesn't understand why she apologizes for an interaction that is normal between them.

Yerim laughs at her awkwardness and pulls her hand back.

^^

"How about latex?"

"I am not becoming a superhero." Hyejoo deadpans before aiming on the cue ball with precision.

Her sister shrugs, unbothered and causally sipping on her beer. A frustrated click on the tongue when Hyejoo perfectly scores her last coloured ball.

"Come on, I'll even be your archenemy. Every hero needs one."

"I don't need more problems in my life."

"Why not? People love you. They even call you Raven. You know, like Raven from Teen Titans."

"Can we not talk about this in public?" 

Hyunjin does remain quiet, but only to focus on her turn —The yellow ball doesn't enter the pocket.

"Wow, you genuinely suck."

"Asshole."

Hyejoo smirks, and with great technic and years of practice, the black ball is in the hole.

"I win."

"In my defense, you've been playing billiards since high school." 

Hyejoo waves off her defense, sipping cheerfully on her celebratory beer that tastes like sweet sweet victory since the older bought it after losing the previous bet, "You're the one who suggested it, I'm not the one who lost every other thing." 

"Whatever, I don't like you, where's Yerim?" Hyejoo snorts, putting down her pool stick in victory as Hyunjin orders another set of alcohol for both of them.

Hyejoo knocks on the door, annoyed at the weight of Hyunjin on her shoulder. Said girl has been mumbling nonsense and making strange noises since they started their walk home (She's barked at every stray dog. And Hyejoo, at one point, considered leaving her on the streets and calling it a night).

Maybe she shouldn't have challenged the girl which ultimately led her to drunkenness, but it's too late now.

Hyejoo bangs on the door, a little more aggressively this time, not caring that it may wake the entire dormitory building.

"Joo." A concerned Heejin finally opens the door, to be specific: Wearing a blinding neon hoodie and geeky glasses Heejin.

And Hyejoo basically throws the girl on her, she has more muscles anyway.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"My sister refused to go home."

She tried to drag her home, but her sister kept speeding off in the other direction until Hyejoo agreed to bring her to Heejin, the reason her sister was so adamant to drink in the first place. 

"I-I'm s-sorry." Hyunjin hiccups, flashing an unsteady smile. They both stare at her when her hand extends forward, an orange kitty plushy being shoved into her face.

“She stood for twenty minutes just to get that.” Hyejoo sighs, remembering how the wasted girl used half of her money for the doll, and how she gave up in getting said wasted girl home and instead sat in the street while Hyunjin played that stupid claw machine.

“Fucking dumbass.” Heejin rolls her eyes as if her cheeks weren't tinting red and she’s not lovesick.

"Why are you ignoring each other again?" Hyejoo isn't the position to judge their relationship and their multiple fights. But seeing her sister all mopey and giving in to her suicidal drinking habits is not exactly what she wanted to go home to all the time.

"I got mad because she acted like it wasn't a big deal when she broke my bunny plushy." Heejin sheepishly responds, getting more embarrassed by the way Hyunjin nuzzles into her neck. 

Hyejoo doesn't exactly want to watch this. But seeing her sister dropping her stoic façade is somewhat fascinating and warming.

"I'm sorry she did that."

"It's no problem, it was just an accident. I overreacted."

Hyunjin snakes into the room, immediately planting herself on the rug in the middle instead of the two perfectly functional beds on either side of it.

"You can take care of her?"

"Of course, you can go ahead."

("You have to change out of your clothes, dumbass."

"Not until you hug me bitch."

Hyejoo will pretend she didn't hear that.)

Hyejoo pushes through the restaurant door, snorting at the girl in the purple apron.

"What's up mint?" Hyejoo scouts around, disappointed at the lack of a bright smiley brunette, and is instead met by a bunch of university students munching down fried chicken and drinking soju like it's water, and Chaewon who looks like she lost her soul behind the counter.

Park Chaewon is basically her platonic soulmate, the one she turns to when she wants someone to play video games with or just someone to mercilessly bother. The two always being a text away from ordering each other's takeout orders. The smaller knows her mala hotpot order by heart and for that she is thankful.

"Where's Yerim? She's not answering her phone."

"She doesn't have work today."

"You sure?"

"I've been here the whole night, of course I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll just order my usual then I'm off."

Chaewon feigns hurt, "You're not even going to check on me?"

"I'm sick of you, I'm going to find Yerim." The blue haired girl scoffs, tapping in her order at the register. 

“You better bring me watermelon smoothie tomorrow.” 

“Go there yourself.”

_Hye: I'm here_

Hyejoo lets out the breath she's been sucking in too hard, relief that she made it to her cousin's apartment without losing too much stamina on her abilities.

The door suddenly flies open, almost hitting her if she didn't react fast enough.

Hyejoo is then met with a red-eyed Yerim, uncertainty plastered all over her face, "Are you real?”

She pokes her forehead in proof of her physical existence. Yerim only giggles in response, her breath turning into white smoke that dissipates into the chilly air.

"Are you high?"

"Am I what?"

"High?"

"Oh hello." Hyejoo shakes her head at the absurdity.

“Where are they?” She walked past the girl, not forgetting to maneuver Yerim with her because said girl starting walking to the outside.

"They're by the glowing stereo." 

_Microwave. She meant microwave._

Hyejoo was about to announce her existence if it wasn't for Sooyoung dragging the giggly Jinsoul behind her, both submerging from the kitchen. Sooyoung is clearly fuming at her friend who follows willingly back to the couch, Jinsoul laughing the frozen pizza in her hand. 

“You already made two. Two!” She sighs, pointing her finger at the two pizzas Jinsoul had already previously heated.

The stress evident on her face.

Hyejoo chuckles at her cousin's struggle.

"Oh Hyejoo, how did you get here that fast?”

“I was nearby.”

She was not. But when she got her cousin’s text, she kind of just teleported. Her abilities aren’t exactly the best, all she can really do is teleport a short distance of 10 feet every time. And not to mention how fast she strains and fatigues. Hyejoo never really focused on improving her abilities. Unlike her sister, who actually works for improvement, and has enhanced alot compared to when they were in middle school.

Hyejoo looks over her side to find the brunette joining Jinsoul in indulging in the greasy delight that is pizza, both of them suddenly laughing at a stray broccoli stuck on the cheese.

"I told Yerim to stop agreeing every time Sol wants to smoke."

Hyejoo had done a puff or two, but nothing too serious. She concludes that Yerim is probably going through some problems that they haven't spoken about, hence why she decided to reach out to Jinsoul. Hyejoo doesn't know if she should be disappointed that Yerim didn't initially find her or be mad that Jinsoul doesn't know how to provide coping mechanisms and her ultimate solution to everything is to smoke weed.

But she can't really judge as they all know she has no ill intentions, solely just wanting to provide an escape for her younger friends despite her busy schedule.

"I picked them up by the pier." 

"What were they doing?"

"Talking I think, Yerim looks kind of out of it lately.”

"I don't know." 

The brunette was always one to conceal negativity, and Hyejoo was always one to not pry. So conversations regarding emotions are usually brief and littered with wit, the two having a silent agreement to not bring up whatever they've spoken about.

("Unnie, the opposite of holy water is sausage water."

"Shit that makes sense."

"Anti-Holy water."

"You're smart, dude." Jinsoul high-fives the brunette who looks equally as amused by her own discovery.

Sooyoung groans at the conversation, angrily complaining about being tied down to best friend duties. Hyejoo can only agree.)

The two girls decided to stay in Sooyoung's apartment for the night, spending time on the balcony whilst Yerim gobs down the fried chicken, head laying down her lap.

Hyejoo fondly watches her friend who's still a bit out of it from the weed and is now aggressively attempting to prod the tiny shiny lights in the sky.

She still isn't exactly sure what led the girl to this state, but she does know that the answer can't be forced out. Knowing Yerim, the first opportunity she saw to forget about the problem, she took.

She isn’t sure how long she has been staring, because now Yerim is staring back, a word yet to be exchanged, her gummy smile is bright, still as bright as the first time they met.

It contradicted her. But it would be a lie to say that she's not a sucker for their dynamic.

Hyejoo's gaze fell on her lips. 

Her breathing stops. An overwhelming feeling presses on her insides as she suddenly imagines what it would feel against hers.

She shakes that thought away.

No. Don't do that. That's weird.

Gay panicking about your best friend is normal right? Are you really best friends if no one had mistaken you for dating? It had happened with Chaewon before.

Right?

Right. Fuck.

“You look stressed.”

“And you look high.”

“Toućhe.”

“Idiot.”

^^

Being friends since Freshman year, it’s expected that Hyejoo had gathered plenty of information regarding the brunette. 

Like how she has a useless pen collection.

How she insists on herself to be a Gryffindor. 

Or how she lets out a giggle no matter how dire the situation is. 

How she made Hyejoo promise that she'll be the first person Hyejoo will teleport if her power gets to that capacity.

Or how attractive she finds herself when she takes out her helmet, Hyejoo always reminding her that her cute little purple scooter tarnishes every chance of her being sexy.

How she laughs with her whole body and drags down everyone she's holding with her.

How she occasionally loses confidence and is always reassured by Jungeun.

How much she deeply appreciates it when people remembers her song recommendations which is why Hyejoo almost always makes sure to remember their names.

Her brain is basically littered with Yerim. —So she's not exactly sure how she fell for the simplest trick.

"They sent you, didn't they?" Hyejoo grumbles, already dreading the festival that is swarming with people and bright lights.

Yerim giggles, though muffled by the helmet, the brightness of that mere sound makes her betrayal hurt less. The brunette swings her leg over the seat, turning the ignition off with the same half-moon eyes and teasing smile that Hyejoo is so oh familiar with. 

Hyejoo refuses to leave the pillion, a petty pout seen through the glass of her grey helmet.

"I hate you. You tricked me.”

"You don't hate me." The brunette laughs, clinging to her arm as she drags the girl past the mob of people until they reached the food stalls where her best bet everyone would be.

Perking up at the sight of food, Hyejoo is suddenly brought in a tight embrace by Jiwoo who is a contradiction to her blonde girlfriend, meaning that they've found their group of friends. 

"Hyejoo look so cuddly."

"I can't breathe."

Chaewon pops out right away from the crowd with her green-blue hair and fish headband. "I can't believe she got you out."

"Yerim tricked me, she promised me food."

Said girl appears beside her, a sugary deep-fried churro in hand (She didn't even realize her leave). "I did trick you, but I didn't say I wasn't keeping my promise." Hyejoo scoffs but accepts the dessert nonetheless, quickly indulging without hesitation. She brought her here, so she better treat her.

The group proceeds to venture around the festival, Yerim excitedly wanting to try every game stall with long ass cues that Hyejoo and Chaewon had no choice but to agree to. Hyejoo, because Yerim is her food ATM. And Chaewon, because she's a softie towards the bright girl. 

Jiwoo and Jungeun leave the trio alone, proceeding in the date they initially planned, even though it is now far a date due to the extra wheels. Chaewon eventually disappeared when they line up in the basketball game stall, opting to go on the Viking which the duo is too full to handle. And Hyejoo is left to be pulled along. 

They approach the Ferris wheel, not even surprised to see the couple already there way ahead and unwilling to provide vacancy for them to shove into.

Hyejoo's cheeks puff at the long ass line that is her future, questioning herself again how she managed to fall for Yerim's lie. —She could be sitting home right now where it's warm and snug.

The brunette notices and teasingly pops a cheese dog into her triangle mouth.

_Who do you love - The Black Skirts_

Hyejoo has heard the song multiple times in her best friend's playlist. Usually in a moment like this, when they're in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence and the atmosphere.

Yerim is excitedly ogling at the view ahead of them, the Ferris wheel halting for a little when they make it on top. 

The colorful lights are glowing on Yerim's face, highlighting her features —such as the tip of her doe-like nose, or the glint in her crescent smile, or the bird earring on her upper lobe. 

It all stood out to Hyejoo.

Maybe it was the intimacy of the moment, just two of them inside a Ferris wheel cart suspended on top while the disarray of crowds continue at the bottom, just a soft melody of a piano and guitar filling the air. The stuffiness from the other night returned, yet it was fully welcomed.

It isn't the first time the question is brought up. And she's not sure if she's ready to answer yet.

"What are you looking at?"

_You._

"You look dumb."

"The view is pretty. Look." Yerim forced her head to the window, and although descending, she still catches the bright lights that formed magical blur imagery. And damn, _It is pretty_. But Hyejoo can't help stealing a glimpse at the side again, lips pulling up to a smile while she watches Yerim's profile, watching the lights reflecting on her skin.

For a moment, a sudden bravery takes over her nerves, brave enough to say something. But she's not exactly sure what she wants to say. Or she does, but she doesn’t know if it’s right. 

The foreign emotions frustrate her. She doesn't understand it.

"I see nothing special."

^^

"What's up Raven?"

"I'm serious, shut it, we're in public." Hyejoo tries to be as discreet as possible, peeping to her side to see if her coworker overheard the name. Her coworker being Yeojin who tends to nitpick every detail of gossip or humour, a habit she picked up from being part of the School newspaper, which is the main site Hyejoo plans to avoid.

"Loosen up, you're not cool enough to be a Teen-Titan anyway." 

"If you're not here to order, please kindly leave, you're holding up the line." Hyunjin chuckles at the absence of people behind her but is nice enough to play along and order a drink before informing her sister that this conversation will continue.

_Hyejoo did it again._

This time it was a busy afternoon involving a girl with a poodle and a careless sleep-deprived driver.

She did it with no brains whatsoever, a peaceful walk to her Psychology class turned into mayhem when she saw the car speeding off and getting too close to the pedestrian, and Hyejoo was too fuelled with adrenaline to think about anything else but saving her. 

Hyejoo successfully brought the girl and her poodle to the sidewalk, sighing in relief when the car doesn't hit a pole after swerving. She teleported away before the spectating crowd could approach her.

Goddammit. It can’t be reasoned as a camera glitch anymore, there were just too many people watching this time. 

Hyejoo was too immersed in her overthinking to notice the amount of time that passed, now her sister is back at her side again, sipping on her iced americano.

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Bringing that much weight at once.”

It did hurt, it was all adrenaline that pushed her to that limit. So once it ran out, her breath was strained for a good hour, leading her to curl up in a ball while she sat in the corner of her room, drowning in black coffee to revitalize herself.

"My offer still stands."

"What offer?"

"I can be your archenemy, you can have a sick backstory."

"No."

"What are you two arguing about now?" Haseul comes to the two, Hyunjin's face fondly changing once seeing her. The girl doesn't even hesitate to wrap her in an embrace. 

"You're back."

"That I am." The short-haired girl chuckles, gently patting her arm.

"Thank god, because Vivi unnie is too nice to Yeojin and lets her take charge. Your business is falling."

"What do you mean? I was doing great-"

"Shut it, young one." Hyunjin shushes her, Yeojin pouting in offense.

"I'm here to recover it." Her sister whines again, only stopping when Haseul approves that it was in good hands. 

The youngest proceeds to drone on about the things she's done the last month, complaining about classes and article deadlines. Hyejoo staying quiet while Hyunjin offhandedly spews up mild insults.

"Oh, are you the one who's assigned to write about that superhero?"

"Her."

"What?"

"Witnesses from yesterday said she's a girl."

Hyejoo swallows the lump in her throat when Yeojin starts to hop in excitement, "And there's a rumour that she's from our school." 

The lump forms again when she catches her sister's mischievous stare.

'Don't you dare.' Is what she says visually.

'Oh, I dare.'

Crap.

"Yeojin.” Everyone's attention trains on Hyunjin, Hyejoo already feeling the existential dread that she'll feel once her sister opens her mouth. 

“I have information you’ll need for your article.”

("I know we work at a coffee shop, but you two can't keep drinking black coffee like it's water." 

"Never happening." The sisters click their cups, finally agreeing with one thing.)

^^

_Hye: I'll make it up to you_

_Hye: I swear you were supposed to be the first one_

_Hye: I have a fan Instagram page_

Hyejoo gapes at her phone, distressed. Yerim hasn't answered her since the night before

Is she mad because I teleported someone before her?

Hyejoo's train of thoughts is distracted by her sister's sudden scream. The older girl cursing into the air while Jinsoul pats her head in comfort.

Hyunjin ran too fast, too far. Her ankles started throbbing. The skin on the area black and swelling. It's terrifying and way out of Hyejoo's league to deal with, so she panicked and called who she thought would be useful in this situation.

Science major, Jinsoul.

"So you're the Aeong." ("Dumb name." Hyejoo scoffs.) "Archenemy of Raven, who is you."

The thought of someone else knowing about their powers didn’t even go through Hyejoo’s head, she just lost her cool in a moment of panic, rushing a rough explanation about the situation while she implores her to aid her sister.

"We're not archenemies, Hyunjin unnie started that rumour." 

The speedster lets out a timid grin. "I wanted to help Yeojin with her article."

"No, you wanted to cause chaos in my life." She replies with a chagrined whine.

"Well, that's a lot to pack in." The oldest girl scratches her head with the newfound information.

"Will she be okay?"

"How would I know?"

"You're a science lady!"

Despite the older girl's goofy and stoner personality, nothing changes the fact that she's taking a doctorate even after already completing a double degree in college.

"I study Marine Biology, Hyunjin is not a fish."

"Then why are you here?!"

"I don't know, you called me all screaming and stuff, how is it my fault?"

Hyunjin cackles at the situation, breaking apart the tension. "Hye, I told you I was fine."

"That doesn't look fine."

"It happens all the time, it just hurts a bit more today." Hyejoo scowls at her.

"What were you even doing?"

"Heejin failed a test to cheer her up, I just wanted to get her flowers."

"Across the city?"

"It's her favourites."

Jinsoul awes, Hyejoo groans.

"I'll get them then, stop doing dumb things."

"Hyejoo, why are you here?"

She knows she looks insane, Hyejoo knows that too as she stands in the doorway of her dormitory with pitiful eyes.

Yerim's face is a mess from sleep-deprivation, puffy and red with tears running along, her hair thrown into a sad excuse of a bun, the glasses perched on her nose, foggy.

The cup of chamomile tea Yeojin brewed for her is long forgotten. Too cold and bitter to be drunk anymore.

Books and notes are scattered around her while she has a world-breaking breakdown on the floor.

Yerim was nowhere close to done: 

Reference list: Unfinished.  
The open space for her conclusion: Empty.  
The red wiggly underlines littered through the whole page criticizing her spelling: Untouched.  
The thick open books in front of her where her colorful sticky notes are: Unread.  
Her sanity: Gone.  
Choi: Yerim.

She's going to fail.

She's failing college.

Her parents will kill her.

She's failed life.

Her equally concerned roommate, Chaewon, pushes Hyejoo forward into the room, "She's your responsibility now. I'm out." 

The dark-haired girl went to the campus dormitory to deliver flowers, Heejin happily accepting but frowning in concern when she mentions her sister's injury, deeming it to be a bad sprain.

She thought to herself to visit her awol friend before leaving, which is why she spots Chaewon sitting in front of her dorm room, the girl telling her about Yerim's current mental state.

"Are those flowers?"

"Well yeah, but I also have food." Hyejoo navigates around the mess on the floor to reach the brunette, clearing up space for her to sit on the floor on.

Yerim always had a habit of overworking in stressful times.

Yerim usually finds herself dozing off from exhaustion by the time class starts. This leaves her scrambling for missing notes, then the amount of untouched work will make her choose procrastination to cope and only dealing with said pressure a little bit too late —sometimes to the point of missing the importance of bodily requirements which means missing meals and having a lethal inhuman sleeping schedule.

So Hyejoo does what she's been doing since Freshman year —Control her spiral.

"You should rest.” Hyejoo takes away the pen from her fingers despite her protest, gently soothing the bump on her ring finger from writing too much.

"I'm going to fail."

"No, you're not." 

"I'm so screwed."

"You're stupid."

"I know, that's exactly why I'll fail." The pout on her lips puffs out, making Hyejoo giggle.

“You’ll be fine.”

Tenderness spreads on her chest as the gentle wolf eyes stare straight at her.

Her eyes are sharp but it holds a tenderness to it that Yerim can't exactly comprehend. For a second, the glow behind Hyejoo changes, whatever the thought is pulls her triangle lips to a warm smile.

"So you teleported someone that wasn't me?"

"You did see my texts."

The fond gaze is overpowering her senses. Yerim submerges into it. 

"Hye-"

The dark-haired girl leans in.

Then lips were on hers.

Yerim's breathing glitches for a few seconds by the kiss that she barely felt. 

It was intangible. It was fast and light. 

Almost as if fake, but it wasn't. Because when Hyejoo backs out, snapping out of the haze from earlier, she's suddenly red and flustered from her actions.

"I'm -uh, you should have some food before you continue."

Without any more words conveyed, she bents down to start unwrapping the plastic bags.

She stares dumbly at Hyejoo with a distracted tiny smile, twirling the petals of the flower around her finger.

Everything is Yerim’s brain blurs, the panic from earlier gone with the wind. Hyejoo almost always manages to make everything feel okay. She always did.

^^

"She's been acting normal though." Chaewon tries to console her younger friend.

"I did that! I can't believe I did that." 

Hyejoo wanted to mold into the floor and disappear.

"She doesn't look that affected. You guys haven’t talked about it?”

"No...”

Haseul pats her head in comfort before making the beverage Yeojin calls over. She takes over Hyejoo's shift for now as she understands that her younger employee is going through a breakdown.

"Just talk to her about it."

"No."

“Why not?”

“No.”

"You're dumb. I can't believe I wasted money on you."

Hyejoo snatches away her comfort food before the mint could take it back, these curry fish balls are hers and solely hers.

Chaewon snorts.

"Just talk to her, it's Yerim."

"That's exactly why I can't!"

“What’s the most intimidating thing Yerim could do? Smile at you?” Hyejoo doesn’t deny because Yerim is definitely a saint.

"There's a fight happening across the block!" Yeojin yells, leaving her post behind the counter to dash to the incident before Haseul could even catch her, her journalist instincts kicking in. Chaewon follows suit, also intrigued by the situation.

Crap. Crap. 

"Haseul unnie, can you manage?" The bobbed girl waves her away. Hyejoo slinging on the oversized hoodie before rushing.

Hyejoo heard footsteps entering the kitchen, and with an immediate reaction, she pulls out a knife from its place.

"Jesus!" 

Yerim looks like a deer caught in the headlights, hands suspended in the air.

"Why are you baking? It's 3 am."

"Why did you break in into my house? It's 3 am." Hyejoo counters as she continues to prepare the ingredients for the chocolate chip cookies.

"Touché." Yerim waves her off, "I called the coffee shop, Haseul unnie said you called in sick."

"Oh yeah, that." Hyejoo is slightly ashamed of the fact that she has no idea how to fight and had to be saved by her 'archenemy'. It must have confused everyone. Yeojin's mind is probably exploding.

"I bought you coffee. I also brought your sister one, she went to our dorm room." 

Hyejoo thanks her, smiling to herself because Yerim knows her too much.

The comfortable silence that follows makes Hyejoo's emotions fill to its brim because she's suddenly thinking of the kiss again, but Yerim looks unaffected, casually handing her the egg and flour, and downing a mouthful of chocolate chips in the process.

"You know you don't have to keep breaking in through my fire escape, we gave you our key."

"I wanted to be sweet and surprise you, but you weren't in your room." Hyejoo sends an apologetic nod, heart lightening up at the effort.

The two resume the work, no further questioning as they enjoy the tranquil harmony of being with each other, Yerim suggests playing music in the highest of volumes that would surely end in a noise complaint. 

Yerim helps with shaping the cookies on the baking sheet, sneakily eating raw cookie dough when she thought Hyejoo wasn't looking. But she was and she warns her about the harms of salmonella but lets her consume without much resistance.

They wait patiently for the oven to bake off their (Hyejoo's) masterpiece of a midnight snack, with Yerim jumping on top of the counter whilst Hyejoo clears up the kitchenware used.

An insignificant smile forms on Hyejoo's face as she watches the older girl have a private concert by singing into a dirty whisk. Yerim still failing to notice the flour she swiped there earlier.

She's adorable —her carefree spirit shining through as she busts her lungs out in the highest of pitches Hyejoo never knew her skills possessed. 

Yerim catches her amusement and hops to Hyejoo to sing the next line, she groans in response and continues cleaning up the mess.

"Stop being an angsty teenager."

"I'm not an angsty teen."

"Mopping all the time and snapping at everyone makes you one."

"Fair point."

"Killjoy." Yerim pulls her closer, pushing the dirty whisk closer to her face. Hyejoo could easily shrug her off, but she doesn't act, enjoying the playfulness surrounding them.

The song was cheerful and bright, contradicting Hyejoo's image despite the playlist being her own. Yerim is very aware of Hyejoo's liking to bubblegum pop, recently also indulging in the joyous genre.

Giving in, Hyejoo joins the chanting of the chorus along with the older girl who was encouraging her to dance to the music. The taller girl lets loose, moving her body to the choreography she pretends not to know. 

Hyejoo watches Yerim's body move along the rhythm, now banging on clean pots to the beat of the music, her eyes' white parts lessening as her smile rivals the sun.

Hyejoo's heart exhilarates.

It wouldn't be a lie if she said she had her attraction towards other male individuals —But it was peerless against the connection with her own best friend. They were always aware that they were something a little more than special, it's as unquestioned as oxygen.

Hyejoo didn’t even realize that they both stopped dancing, Yerim’s hand extending to her face. A nervous skip in her chest when the girl delicately tilts her chin.

"You're really not a fighter, you're lucky you're sister stepped in." The brunette gently caresses the bruise, skin warm against hers.

Hyejoo doesn't answer, an overwhelming sensation taking over.

"I think I might be inlove with you."

The latter sucks in a breath, "You what?"

"What what?"

Yerim's face remains confused with furrowed eyebrows, "Just like that?"

"Huh? Did I come off too strong or..." Hyejoo is a red mess, the weight of her confession burning her up.

Yerim beams.

"Son Hyejoo!" She slaps her arm, startling the poor nervous Hyejoo.

"What was that for?"

"You kissed me and you confess just like that, no big romantic gesture?" Yerim laughs at her best friend as she looks like she's close to fainting, proud that she finally has the upper head in teasing.

"It just came out."

She chuckles, "I can't believe you confessed first." Tension fills the air as Yerim's legs took her closer to the unmoving girl, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Hyejoo is overawed by the bright glint of her visual correspondence, her chestnut eyes big and soft as time tick by slowly. 

“I feel the same.”

Yerim stands on her tippy toes.

Hyejoo visibly shudders as her brain realizes the situation. —She's going to kiss me.

Sure, she has fantasized countless times about how her plump lips would feel against her, but it doesn't stop her from being nervous. She knows that Yerim has experience, she's popular and gets invited to parties all the time. Hyejoo had never delved much into such intimacy, she's kissed two person in her whole life, one of which was during a particularly drunk night, and the other almost bit her lip off. 

The amateur inside of her fuels the fear of screwing up something she had thought about too much. 

Yerim notices her hesitation and ever so supportive, runs her thumb against her cheek with a meek grin to reassure her that they don't have to take it any further if she didn't want to.

But Hyejoo wants to, she so wants to. So she reciprocates.

Their kiss is light, the brunette patiently easing her into uncharted contact, unhurried and innocent, a gentle touch that felt close to impalpable.

Satisfied enough, Yerim pulls away first, waiting for the girl's response with a shy smile.

What she didn't expect was to be dragged up by her collar, the dark-haired girl not giving time for them to be apart as she seals her lips, pulse picking up at the unexpected. 

Not that she's complaining.

The second kiss is heavier, nose bumping as Yerim pulls on her hoodie's drawstrings, standing taller to take up any vacant space between them. Attempting to deepen the kiss, Yerim tilts her head to the side, nibbling on her bottom lips cautiously at first in an effort to not push her friend over the line. 

Hyejoo whimpers at the gentleness that didn't tally the blood rushing through her veins (Only later at night turning beet red in shame for the memory as the brunette teased her). She's too distracted to think incoherently, all she can think of is Yerim's overpowering lavender scent, Yerim's soft lips, Yerim's tentative hands on her by the hips. 

Choi Yerim. 

_Just Choi Yerim._

Receiving the message, the brunette heightens the intensity, exploring the unfamiliar territory with knowledge gathered from Tv shows, except they never highlight the giddy glitters overwhelming her body. She understands now why people found kissing to be addicting as she has no intentions of abandoning her best friend's lips.

And what seemed like hours passing (They aren't exactly sure anymore), Yerim ends up seated on the countertop, the two flushed red while they giggle from the light feeling on their chest.

Yerim's eyes remain close, chin resting on top of the younger's head.

Not quite believing this to be true, as if when she opens her eyes, she'll be back in her room having a tantrum over her parents.

But the lips that fall on her neck is very real.

And Yerim being ticklish in nature jolts at the contact, giggles emitting from her throat as shy open mouth kisses travel along her nape. Yerim felt Hyejoo grinning against her skin, clearly enjoying her harmless struggles. 

"That's tickles." She says through the laugher, although enjoying the soft butterfly kisses she's receiving. 

She's in pure bliss, the feeling equable to what heaven would like in her book, a light fluffy cloud floating in the vast field of euphoria. Hyejoo makes her feel euphoric. 

The oven deeps out digital notes that slices through the kitchen air, forcing the two to retreat from each other as if a reality check.

"You should go check on that."

"I b-better go check on that." Yerim laughs before pushing her off to do the work. 

Hyejoo's ears heat up as she gently relocates from her legs and scrambles to the cookies before her hard work burns. Yerim stays where she is, legs joyfully swinging in the air as she watches the latter set down the cookies to cool. 

She only now remembered the song blasting through the speakers. And although she never images Oh my girl to be the background music of their first kiss, it doesn't change the fact that it was perfect. Hyejoo is perfect.

Hyejoo, on the other hand, is internally panicking, not quite sure how to settle the matter now that it's done. She could barely control herself, too immersed in Yerim earlier to properly think. Her ears redden more as she organizes the cookies on a plate, not daring to look at Yerim who was still sitting in the same spot.

Holy crap.

Can you blame her? A tension that's been rising for years, it's bound to explode. And if that means shoving a tongue down her best friend's mouth, it'll happen.

With a deep inhale, she toughens her nerves. 

"Want a cookie?" Hyejoo advances, offering the sugary delight that Yerim cheerfully accepts, biting off a big chunk of the gooey crunch with approving noises. 

Hyejoo glances at the smug of chocolate on her bruised lower lip and proceeds to die.

The other girl notices her wandering gaze and decides to snap her out of it by shoving the cookie to her face.

"Want to try?"

"Huh?"

"The cookie, you haven't tried it yourself, it's good."

"Sure." 

Expecting the taste of chocolate chip cookies, Hyejoo jumps when the younger girl boldly swoops in, a chaste kiss on her lips sending Hyejoo haywire.

"W-what?" 

Yerim giggles at her expression, teasingly poking her cheek. 

"It's good right?"

"It's sweet."

^^

"Best friends aren't supposed to be making out. And I'm not supposed to catch it all the time."

Hyejoo groans, wanting to step away from this conversation, but can't because Jinsoul is measuring her heart rate. Despite the arguments of only studying fish, her curiosity eventually grew until she offered running little tests on them to inspect their vitals and how their body differs.

"You and Heejin unnie also started as friends."

"No, we started off as enemies who didn't let each other breathe. Definitely not pure innocent best friends like you two."

It’s true that since the night of cookie baking that their relationship is blurred past a simple friendship, the two basically inseparable which is tortuous to everyone around them. Especially Hyunjin, who now bans them by being together on the couch.

"I mean it could be a 'friends with benefits' situation, nothing wrong with that." Jinsoul casually asserts, gaze not even leaving her notes and the beeping machine. Hyejoo dies from the straightforwardness.

Hyunjin is quick to wave off her comment, "They need to talk about it."

"Since when do you care about talking? You literally ran away when Heejin unnie confessed."

"We don’t talk about that." Hyunjin glares back. And the two leave her because they realize she’s in a sour mood today.

Hyejoo who is scrolling through her phone stumbles to their school site, snickering at the page being filled with Raven and Aeong photos, "There’s a new article about you."

"Aeong?"

("Still a dumb name.")

"Yeah, you saved that guy on the road."

"It's unsafe to drive in this weather, especially on a motorcycle."

"For a 'supervillain', you've been doing a whole lot of good lately. You even saved your 'nemesis'." Jinsoul chuckles, finding the superpowers sibling dynamic fascinating. Hyejoo watches her sister's face fall, shield coming back up in an attempt to conceal the emotions.

The revelation dawns on her.

"Heejin unnie must not like it."

"She doesn't even know I'm Aeong." The older mumbles.

“You guys fought again?” Jinsoul’s concerned eyebrows fill her face.

And the mopey Hyunjin shakes her head, “Not exactly this time...”

"Heejin said she likes Raven more than Aeong because she does more good deeds."

"How does that explain what's wrong with her?"

"She has no idea why Hyunjin got offended and distant these days. Your sister is confusing." Chaewon whispers to her best friend, watching the swallowing Heejin smush her face on the restaurant table. Unhygienic, but she's sad, so Hyejoo doesn't tease her about it.

"Their relationship in general is confusing." Yeojin comments from behind her laptop, casually tippy-typing away. She's probably writing about Raven again, unaware that the person under the mask is seated in front of her, innocently chewing down a chicken leg and pickled radish.

Everyone agrees with the comment. Even Heejin makes a sound of gloom.

"Chaewon unnie, you should be working." 

The voice makes Hyejoo perk up, her eyes promptly wandering to find the source. It wasn't hard, because all she had to do is look up, immediately catching deep honey pupils. 

She dies.

Yerim's brown hair is tied up in a low ponytail, her multiple piercings visible, the purple apron uniform cutely hanging on her body.

The employee sets down a pitcher of coke before sending a subtle wink.

"They're the only customers tonight, come sit with us and console Heejin."

"You have done none of that." Heejin wails. It's true because all they've done since arrival is laugh at the lunacy of their relationship, complain about her sister, and allow the heartbroken girl to stick her face on the filthy table.

Yerim giggles, as usual, making Hyejoo's insides turn all fluffy.

Damn her gayness.

"I think I'll pass, they might need help in the kitchen." 

She pats Yeojin's head, which the younger girl is quick to acknowledge, holding on so she doesn't go. "Wait, I need to ask questions for my next article. Give me ten seconds."

Yerim, being one of the only to play along to their youngest friend, nods (Not before looking around if there were any customers that needed servers —Coast is clear).

"Answer me truthfully."

"Of course."

"Do you believe that Raven and Aeong are archenemies?"

Hyejoo rolls her eyes, Yerim who sees it and laughs.

"There's no proving that they are, but there's also no proof that they aren't. So I choose not to believe until there's a solid backup."

"Do you think Aeong is morally bad?"

"She hasn't done anything too bad, she stole pizza, vandalized a bit, and that was about it."

"Which one do you like more?"

Yerim makes eye contact with her, mischievous clouding her crescent eyes.

Hyejoo gulps.

"I like Aeong more." She laughs.

Evil. She's absolutely evil. She woke up today and decided she wanted chaos.

The chicken bone hangs out of her triangle mouth in disappointment.

Without thinking, out comes a deep, "Why?"

Everyone instantly looks at her, because Hyejoo was never one to care in situations like this. So no one exactly understands why she looks deeply offended.

_Best friend Yerim: Are you still mad?_

_Best friend Yerim: :(_

_Best friend Yerim: I might like Aeong, but I like Son Hyejoo more_

_Soulmate Chaewon: Please explain why Yerim is sad_

^^

"I see it, I'm coming!" 

Hyejoo is panicking into her phone, ignoring the ache in her chest from teleporting too many times in a row.

She quickly rushes to where she sees the smoke clouding over the previously blue sky, spotting a whole crowd in front of the building, some clearly bystanders, and some quickly being scurried into ambulances. Firemen trying to die down the fire from the outside. 

Hyejoo doesn't even bother pushing through the public, instead quickly prepping her stamina to withstand the teleportation she needs to go to the sixteenth floor. She closes her eye, not caring if anyone sees her disappear into thin air.

Hang in there, Aeong.

When she makes it to the premise, the heat from the fire is immediately reflected on her skin. She uses a cloth to cover her face from inhaling the smoke.

"Aeong?!"

Hyejoo treads through the rubble while avidly avoiding the fire from scorching her, running through every unit of the unstable floor.

Goddammit.

"For fuck sake's, Hyunjin?!"

Tears almost well up in her eyes when a reply comes, using her adrenaline-filled limbs to follow the voice.

"Oh shit, thank god, what the fuck, you're alive!" 

"Yay, I'm alive. Not the time right now, dude."

Hyejoo only now notices the two distressed civilians kneeling on the floor with her sister (one of which being in her Chinese History class). 

They move to the side to reveal her sister's leg stuck under rubble, how her usually stoic face is now laced in sweat and dark streaks, pain and exhaustion apparent in her eyes.

She's got to get her away from here.

"Bring them out first, there's not much time."

"But-"

"Can you handle two of them?"

"I think so, bu-"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, I'll come back."

Without another question, she grabs on to the two men and teleports them outside. The heavyweight makes her fall straight into the floor, exhaustion squeezing out the air from her lungs.

She hears the gasp coming from the crowd and sees the shock faces the men make from being outside in a blink of an eye. She discerns medical officials approaching to her aid, but teleports away before it could touch her.

Back to her sister, who is stuck in a burning building.

She falls to the floor, coughing, her body feeling frail, the heat getting to her head.

"Jesus! Be careful."

"I'm- I'm fine." She stands, shaking the haziness from her view before making it to her sister. Terrified to find a cabinet and other cement sitting on top of her leg, limiting her mobility. 

“It was about to fall on one of them if I didn’t step in.”

Hyejoo nods, understanding the situation.

"Help me with this, I'm drained from bringing everyone outside." 

Even if she wasn't drained, there's no way in hell she could've pulled herself from the rubble. But Hyejoo doesn't comment, because she knows it's her sister's way of concealing her vulnerability.

Hyejoo rushes beside her, trying to push it off with all her might.

She should have really gone with Heejin when she tried to drag her to the gym. 

“I’m trapped.” Hyejoo notices her hands shaking from being overused, and the unstable breathing from her chest.

She has to get her out of here. Their parents will kill them if she doesn’t.

She yells, frustrated, as she strives to push again. But to no avail. Hyunjin stops her before she hurts herself.

Hyejoo frowns, pent up with frustration.

"Hold on to me."

"No, you're going to kill your body, you're chest is already bleeding."

"I don't give a fuck.“

"Dude, you'll barely make it on the ground floor alone in your state. How do you expect to do that?"

"I have to try."

"No."

Hyejoo shuts her eyes, trying to regulate the heaps of breaths from her lungs. Only now realizing the deep sting in her heart. But it's not the time to think about that.

"I'm doing it."

"N-"

Before she knew it, they're mid-air. Hyejoo protectively wrapping her arms around her sister while they falls to their impending doom.

^^

Hyejoo's eyes shoot open, blinking to adjust to the brightness. 

She jumps when her view registers innocent eyes staring back at her.

Yeojin?

"Vivi unnie! She's finally awake!" She hops, excited again. "I can finally interview her!"

She's really really loud. And the dissatisfaction towards the loud noise is clear on the furrow of Hyejoo’s eyebrow.

I will kill this child.

Her murderous thoughts are swept away by a ginger who calms the hyperactive girl, her nurturing eyes softening once setting on Hyejoo. Kahei sends the younger girl out, and Hyejoo is too out of it to know why. But she is grateful to not have the noises.

She stares at the girl approaching her, she had a glow around her that look made her look celestial.

"Is this heaven?"

"No, this is your apartment."

"Oh." Hyejoo only now makes the realization that this is her room, figurines and her precious desktop enough to prove it to her.

Heaven wouldn't start by me looking at Yeojin.

"What happened?"

"Big fire. We found you two buildings away from it, both you and your sister unconscious. We brought you home because Yerim said you wouldn't want to be brought to a hospital."

Fire. Sister.

Right, the last thing Hyejoo remembers is falling ten feet from the air then banging her head on the cement. Everything sooner or later faded to black.

"Is Hyunjin unnie alright?"

"Her leg is severely injured, but overall she's fine."

“Can I see her?”

“I sent Yeojin to call them.”

As if timed, a mad Sooyoung barges in, yanking along Jinsoul by her ear, the raven whimpering from the pain. Following behind is her very own sister who is visibly relieved seeing her awake.

Hyejoo is also glad to see her not dead (exception of the clutches and the compression bandage).

"You're Raven?"

Her cousin’s ears are almost steaming and the poor Jinsoul is clearly in pain.

Hyejoo gapes at them, confused, "How do you know?"

"Yerim had to explain why I'm in an Aeong's costume and why we can’t be brought to a hospital." Hyunjin answers from behind, being assisted by Vivi unnie to sit on the desk chair. 

Right. Fuck. Yerim.

"How could you tell this stoner about it and not me? I'm your cousin!"

"There was an emergency, we needed a science girl."

"She studies fish!"

"Yes, we know that now."

The response has been eventful.

Everyone in their group of friends knew sooner or later.

Sooyoung did everything in her power to not get their identities revealed, talking to most of the people from the incident, a bunch of them agreeing to keep it a secret.

Heejin, who Hyejoo found out cried her eyes because Hyunjin is not dead, still refuses to talk to her because she feels betrayed.

Chaewon who heartlessly smacked her on her wounds because she has no care whatsoever, is more bothered over the fact that Yerim knows but not her. Hyejoo makes up for it with a promised watermelon smoothie.

"Hyejoo."

"Yerim." Hyejoo grins, happy to finally see her. 

The brunette doesn't respond, nearing with a frown and glossy eyes. She walks over until their hands are clasped and Yerim kneels down the same height as her.

"I'm okay."

"I thought you were weren't going to wake up."

"But I did." She smiles, squeezing tight to prove her existence. 

She sees more tears threatening to spill out of her sockets, but knowing Yerim, she'll not let them out. So she gently cups her chin, heart invigorating as the other girl nuzzles into it with a sigh of relief.

They stare at each other for a few minutes, Hyejoo just happy to be by her presence.

"Is this my playlist?"

Hyejoo sheepishly nods, "JANNABI - Wish."

Yerim’s gaze is fond. Because no one else is going to take time to remember her favourite songs.

"I think I'm in love with you."

The abrupt confession sends Hyejoo to Jupiter and back, suddenly her heart is palpitating, painful as it hasn't healed from being overused.

Of course it was expected —Fondness turned into friendship, friendship turned infatuation, infatuation eventually turned into the four lettered word.

Yerim doesn't wait for a response, adjusting to her height to press her lips forward. It's hurried and filled with relief.

Hyejoo's hand run to the side of her face, a content hum leaving her throat, not even caring if someone walks in on them.

Yerim retracts from the contact first, red faced, a happy grin plastered on, tenderly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"By the way,"

"Hmm?"

"Jungeun unnie is coming over to kill you for making me and Jiwoo unnie cry."

^^

Hyejoo falls on the floor, coughing up her lungs out.

"I told you not to do it if you couldn't, we could have just ridden my scooter." Yerim smacks her shoulder, and at the same stabilizing her breathing because it is concerning. 

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not."

"I'm getting better." The brunette nods her head, sitting beside her girlfriend. Looking around realize that the girl brought her to a rooftop that stares into the vibrant hues of orange and purple, the sky looked as if it was painted by someone above with perfectly drawn clouds and colour grading. 

"Yes, you are." Sooyoung's stamina training is really paying off.

Hyejoo gave into her superhero persona, accepting the reality that came with it. She has more fan accounts now which Yerim makes sure to tease her about, Hyunjin also rivalling her amount of supporter.

"The hero wins people's hearts again when spotted saving a little helpless furry from a tree." Yerim reads the article in her broadcasting voice whilst happily sipping on her strawberry milk. Hyejoo picked her up from work with the beverage because she knows her girlfriend probably hasn’t eaten nor drank anything during the day, which is true because the business today is swarming with customers.

"Your picture came out pretty well." Hyejoo, who’s acting as her back rest, peeps over for the photo. Said picture was her playing with the tabby cat she rescued, grey hood on her head while her face is covered by the realist wolf mask Hyunjin gifted.

"Yeojin must be dying to reveal your identities."

"Haseul unnie is making sure she'll not." Hyejoo remembers alot of whining and stomping, but eventually Yeojin shut up when promised a one-to-one interview with the heros.

"Are you real not interested in getting a costume?"

"You don't like my hoodie?"

The brunette twistes her body to pat her head, "No, I love them. But you would look good in leather." 

"Hell no."

Yerim laughs, leaning back into the girl which Hyejoo responds by placing her coffee down to wrap her own arms around her figure, chin resting on her shoulder. The brunette can't help but notice the difference of her muscles, how toned she's gotten since Heejin successfully dragged her into the gym.

"Jinsoul unnie gave me a stick if you want." 

"I haven't had one of those since she brought me to the pier and I told her I had a massive crush on you." 

"Sooyoung unnie was not happy."

"I know."

Yerim, sooner or later through the night, suggested playing music, per usual from her playlist. And when Hyejoo says the song without hesitation, she concludes that she’s bat shit in love.

"Want to make out to the sunset with me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Yay!”

“Idiot.”

(Hyejoo groans, face-palming her wolf mask, "I thought you wanted to be a superhero."

Her sister sends a meek smile, nervously chuckling being caught red-handed with a spray can, "It's an art project."

"Illegally on a store gate?" She looks at her in disbelief, about to take the spray can when she notices the store.

"Is this that damn chicken store that fired Chaewon and Yerim?"

Hyunjin nods.

Raven scoffs, retreating her hand.

"Okay fine, but only a little.")

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Not all jokes are mine, credits to all the humorous minds out there that crafted them with such incredible wit.


End file.
